Twenty Years Later
by xxjointherocksxx
Summary: This takes place 20 years after The Golden Trio has graduated from Hogwarts, and is about their kids. There aren't really any pairings... unless you count the parents HGDM, GWHP, RWLB Read and review! NonDH compatible
1. The Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wow, that was really obvious, wasn't it? (I also sort of borrowed the name Allegra from the Blue Bloods series, which I don't own either)**

**A/N: This takes place… um… say, 20 years after "The Golden Trio" graduated. It's about their kids. **

**I've read a lot of stories like this, and I know they can get confusing, so I'm just gonna make a list of the kids, and who their parents are.**

**Alli Malfoy **

**- Draco and Hermione Malfoy**

**Jessie Malfoy**

**James Potter- Harry and Ginny Potter**

**Preston Weasley- Ron and Lavender Weasley**

**I will continue the list for the next few chapters, until everyone gets used to the characters. If any other names come up, they too will be added to the list!**

**Each chapter will be through a different kid's POV. This one is Alli's. I'll announce whose POV I'll do before each chapter. **

**

* * *

**

Allegra Malfoy, Alli for short, looked around Kings Cross Station with wide eyes. There were so many Muggles- and all in one place!

Alli was eleven, and about to start her first year at Hogwarts. She had heard a lot about it from Jessica, Jessie, her sister who was a fourth year, and her parents. She was finally going herself, and she could hardly wait! Every other year, for the past four years, she had stayed behind with the Malfoy housekeeper, Esther, on this momentous occasion.

"Alli! Stay close, please. I don't need you getting lost!" came the voice of Alli's mother, Hermione Malfoy.

Alli stopped staring and pushed her cart faster to keep up with her mother.

"All clear? Okay, Jessie, you go first," said Draco Malfoy, Alli's father, once the four had reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Alli watched curiously as Jessie ran head on into the platform- and disappeared. Alli couldn't wait to try.

"Wait for my signal, Alli," said Draco, holding her back.

Just as Alli was about to run, she head squeals of excitement.

She turned around to see her mother embracing a woman with vividly red hair. Alli knew it was Ginny Potter, an old friend. Right behind her was the famous Harry Potter, and their son James.

Alli didn't wait for the reunion to take place- she gave a questioning look to her father- who responded with a nod- and Alli too ran into the platform.

"There you are!" Jessie ran up to her sister.

"What? The Potters arrived- Mum and Dad got distracted."

"Oh. Well, hurry. I've saved you a seat."

Alli stared at the huge red train. How on earth could so many kids fit on this?

"Come on!" Jessie urged.

Alli followed her sister onto the train, and into their compartment. Jessie helped her put up her luggage, then left to see some of her friends.

Alli noticed someone else on the train, looking a little scared.

"Who're you?" she asked kindly.

"Preston. Preston Weasley."

Preston had brown hair, but he was not without the trademark freckles of the Weasley family.

"Your first time too?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

He nodded.

"What are you so scared about? I can't _wait_ to get there!"

"Who're you anyways?"

"Alli Malfoy."

He snorted. "You're a Malfoy?" he asked.

"I'm not necessarily going to Slytherin." Alli retorted. "My mother was a Gryffindor. Maybe you've heard of her- Hermione Malfoy."

He nodded again. He certainly wasn't much of a talker.

"Well, maybe there's a chance for you then."

"You still haven't answered my question," she persisted. "Why are you so scared?"

"My uncles said that it's a huge place, you get lost really easily, the teachers are mean, and all the other years have it in for you."

Alli couldn't help but laugh. Her mother had told her all about the Weasley twins. "Do you really believe them? What did your parents tell you?"

"Not much," Preston admitted.

"I'll admit that I've heard it's huge, but the teachers shouldn't be that mean. And I know some of the fourth years."

Preston shrugged.

Jessie came back into the compartment, this time accompanied by James.

Alli had known James forever. He was also a fourth year- he and Jessie were both in Gryffindor. He had jet black hair, like his father, but big blue eyes like his mother.

"Hi Preston," James said.

Preston nodded again.

"How was your summer?" James tried again.

"Okay."

Jessie looked at Alli for answers, and she shrugged.

"Not much of a talker, are you, Preston?" Jessie asked as kindly as possible.

Alli thought it a wonder Jessie wasn't put into Hufflepuff. Her sister had one of the most impressive work ethics she had ever seen, and she was so kind, and patient with just about anybody.

He shrugged. "Guess not."

Alli felt sorry for Preston. He seemed so alone, and scared. So… so vulnerable.

"Hogwarts is great, Pres. You'll love it, I'm sure," James attempted again.

Alli was beginning to suspect that their parents had put them up to this.

Preston just nodded again, and stared out the window- his way of stopping any further attempts at cheering him up.

* * *

After about an hour of chatting, and eating the candy the trolley lady had brought, James suggested getting into their robes.

It was a quiet affair, dressing, but Alli felt so important when she was in her robe. She felt like a real Hogwarts student.

Alli looked at her sister for a compliment as Jessie was pulling her long, blond hair into a ponytail.

"You look great Alli."

"Jessie, do you think they'll call me up as Allegra, or Alli?" she asked, wanting to be prepared.

"Allegra," she said. "They called me up as Jessica."

Alli giggled at Jessie's look of disgust. No one called her Jessica.

"They called my Dad up as Ronald, not Ron," Preston said from his little corner.

Alli nodded.

"Besides, they call up your last name first, and I doubt any other Malfoy's are being Sorted today."

Alli figured Jessie was right.

The train slowed down as Alli's heartbeat began to race in excitement.

Alli was more than ready to begin her Hogwarts career.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Chapter One. Please, be so kind as to leave me a lovely review wouldn't you? I appreciate every single one. **


	2. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and for those who are picky (because I sort of borrowed the name Allegra) the Blue Bloods series. There? Everyone happy? Good, let's continue. **

**A/N: This chapter is from Preston's POV. **

**A reminder of who is who:**

**Alli and Jessie Malfoy- Draco and Hermione Malfoy (parents)**

**James Potter- Harry and Ginny Potter (parents)**

**Preston Weasley- Ron and Lavender Weasley**

**New:**

**Daniel Weasley- Percy and Penelope Weasley (Preston's cousin, for those confused)**

**

* * *

**

Preston stepped out of the train, with Alli right behind him.

"Where do we go?" he asked, a little lost.

"Look for Hagrid," she said.

"Who?"

"Firs' years this way! All firs' years over 'ere!"

"Him," Alli said, pointing to the one and only Rubeus Hagrid. No one was quite sure how he was still around; everyone figured it was his giant blood.

Preston was a mite intimidated by this man, but his father had told him that he didn't need to be afraid of him- he was a big softy.

There was a large crowd of first years heading towards him, some with the same fearful looks.

Preston stayed close to Alli, who appeared confident in where she was going.

"Come on!"

Preston picked up his pace a little.

The crowd of about fifty kids was lead to a huge black lake, and lots of boats.

"Four ter a boat. No more." Hagrid was instructing.

Preston and Alli edged their way into the boat they were sharing with two other kids- a puny little boy called Avery Miller, and a nasty looking girl named Isabella Henry.

Once everyone was safely in a boat, the boats magically began to row across the lake.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Alli raved.

"The castle? Yeah. It's pretty amazing."

Once the boats landed, they crawled out of them and ascended a huge staircase where Professor Milligan ("that's the Transfiguration teacher" Alli whispered) stood waiting.

"Follow me, please." The woman ordered.

"What happened to the… McGonagall lady?" Preston whispered.

"Retired I guess. Or maybe she's Headmistress."

Preston nodded.

"Wait here, please." Professor Milligan ordered.

To Preston, Milligan came off as looking a lot like an owl. She had a very round, white face, and her glasses rounded her eyes just so that it looked like an owl.

"What House do you think you'll be put it?" Preston asked.

Alli shrugged. "I dunno. My parents came from, literally, opposite Houses. Jessie's in Gryffindor. My mum thinks I'll be put into Ravenclaw, but I really don't know. What about you?"

"Gryffindor," Preston said, without the slightest doubt. "On my Dad's side, all nine- that's right _all nine_- of them were Gryffindors. And my mum was a Gryffindor as well."

"There's always a chance."

Preston suppressed a laugh. "Not likely."

Milligan came back. "All set. Let's go."

The first years were filed down the center aisle, and Preston had a feeling every single person in that Hall was staring at him.

Milligan lead them up to a very beaten up old Hat.

Preston noticed an anticipation in the air, as they all stared at this hat.

Then it opened its mouth and began to sing:

"_One thousand years,_

_Or more ago,_

_When I was freshly made,_

_Lived four old wizards with a common dream._

_Unite together!_

_Down with evil!_

_Teach them all!_

_Things were better than they seemed._

_Each wizard wanted _

_Each it's own_

_Who shared _

_Alike qualities._

_For Gryffindor_

_The brave _

_The bold_

_The constant, the unwavering,_

_For Ravenclaw,_

_The wit,_

_The sharp,_

_Those who were keen on learning._

_Old Slytherin wanted_

_Cunning, _

_Devilish,_

_Quick and smart._

_Sweet Hufflepuff_

_Would take them all_

_The patient and the diligent _

_Those who possessed those arts._

_The fighting began,_

_The insults flew_

_The clash of once _

_Dear friends._

_Then, the solution came about_

_Old Gryffindor found the way!_

_Down from his head came I,_

_To choose another way!"_

The Great Hall exploded in applause. Next to him, Preston noticed Alli clapping too.

Milligan waited for the applause to die down before speaking. "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool, I will put the hat on your head, and you will be Sorted. Once you are sorted, you will go and sit at the correct table. Allen, Michelle!"

A tall girl walked up, blushing furiously, to the stool, and Milligan put the hat on her head. There was a hushed silence for a moment before the Hat opened its mouth once more to loudly proclaim "RAVENCLAW!"

Michelle Allen looked very much relieved to get off the stool, and she ran over to the Ravenclaw table, applauding loudly.

Slowly, the number of first years began to dwindle past those who had a last name that started with G.

"Henry, Ariel!"

The girl that had sat with Preston on the boat walked up. The Hat barely touched her head when it declared "SLYTHERIN!"

Preston was wide-eyed. He thought she was snooty, but he didn't think she was a Slytherin.

Apparently, the girl didn't seem to mind. She seemed rather pleased with herself. That look of pride gave Preston shivers.

Another three minutes later, Milligan had finally reached the M's.

"Malfoy, Allegra!"

Alli walked up with a distinct confidence. Preston noticed there were whispers all around the Great Hall.

Alli sat on the stool with the Hat on her head for a few minutes before the Hat declared "GRYFFINDOR!"

Preston, again, noted whispers.

Why did there have to be so many first years? As Milligan rolled past the T's, there were only a few kids left.

Preston wished Alli was still standing with him. She was so confident. And Preston… well, he just wasn't.

"Underwood, Charles."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Weasley, Preston!"

Preston nervously made his way up to the stool. The Hat had barely been on his head for a second when it bellowed out, with a hint of maybe being exasperated, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Preston made his way over to the Gryffindor table, where Alli had saved him a seat next to her, James and Jessie.

"Thanks, Alli."

"No problem. I'm starving. When do we get to eat?"

"After Professor McGonagall has had her say."

Preston's head flicked over to the Headmistress, only to see the last first year- a boy called Gregory Yang- be Sorted into Ravenclaw.

Milligan took the Hat, and the stool away and McGonagall stood up.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, for what I'm sure will be another fine year of magical learning."

She sat down and the food appeared on the tables. Preston filled his plate- if he was eating, he wasn't talking.

* * *

Once the Great Hall had finished with their dinner, everyone looked up expectantly at Professor McGonagall.

"You are dismissed. All Prefects, please lead the first years up to their dormitories."

The Great Hall instantly became total chaos, with everyone headed to the doors, the Prefects trying to round up any first years.

"Over here please! Over here! First years this way! First years!"

Preston looked over to where the nearest voice was coming from.

Preston recognized the voice from coming from his cousin, Daniel Weasley.

"This way, Alli." She too, seemed lost.

"Oh, thanks."

The two of them plowed their way through the rest of the Gryffindors to where the group of about nine kids was standing.

"All here? Good, let's proceed."

Daniel and another girl, presumably, the other Gryffindor Prefect, led them to the dormitories.

"Stay with us, please. Don't lag behind!" Daniel instructed.

Preston and Alli were in the middle of the pack by the time Daniel stopped them at a portrait of a very large lady wearing a pink dress.

"It's the Fat Lady- we give her the password to get into our Common Room." Alli whispered.

Daniel faced the Fat Lady and said very clearly "Flagrissimo."

"What did he say?" Preston asked.

"Flagrissimo."

"What's _that_?" he asked.

Alli shrugged. "The password."

The Fat Lady swung open and the group stepped inside.

Once Daniel seemed sure everyone was inside, he began to speak. "This is the Gryffindor Common room, everyone. Girls, up those stairs and to your right are your dormitories. Boys, the same on your left. Your bags and belongings are already there."

He walked over to what was a group of friends after he finished talking.

"Ready to go up?" Preston asked.

"Not really. I'm too excited to go to bed yet," Alli said. "I kind of want to find James and Jessie."

He nodded. "Well, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay. See you tomorrow, too."

* * *

**A/N: Chappie #2! Review please!**


	3. The First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't think I will ever own Harry Potter. I doubt JKR is ready to give it up just yet.**

**A/N: This is the unofficial last chapter where I will display the four main kids' parentage. I will post any new one's later, if they happen to come up.**

**Alli/Jessie Malfoy- Draco and Hermione Malfoy**

**James Potter- Harry and Ginny Potter**

**Preston Weasley- Ron and Lavender Weasley**

**Other:**

**Daniel Weasley (Preston's cousin) - Percy and Penelope Weasley**

**New: **

**Francesca Thomas- Dean and Parvati Thomas**

**This chapter is from Jessie's POV**

**

* * *

**

Jessie woke up that next morning refreshed and ready to begin her fourth year at Hogwarts. She noticed her friend, Francesca Thomas, still sleeping, so she dressed quietly and headed downstairs.

Usually, Jessie- and early riser- was downstairs first, except for maybe Daniel. She was surprised to see Alli already up and reading one of her textbooks.

She also saw that Alli had her wand out, so she went to see what was going on.

"Morning, Alli. What are you doing?"

Alli looked over at Jessie. "Hi, Jess. I'm trying out some of the spells in here. I've already managed to open that lock on my diary. I'm trying, and sort of failing, to levitate this quill."

Jessie suppressed a laugh. "Alli, it's very impressive that you've managed to unlock this diary, but I might suggest leaving the levitation. You'll do that later with Flitwick."

"I can get, it. I know I can!"

"Well, maybe try something lighter."

"What's lighter than a quill?"

"Just a plain old feather, maybe."

Alli looked discouraged by what Jessie had said. "When's breakfast? I'm starving." Alli asked.

Jessie looked at her watch. "It starts in about ten minutes. Why did you get up so early?"

"Too excited to sleep."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "You ever gonna get over your excitement thing?"

Alli stuck out her tongue. "Eventually."

* * *

At breakfast, a half hour later, Professor Milligan was handing out schedules to the Gryffindor House.

"What have you got today?" James asked Jessie.

Jessie looked at her schedule. It didn't look all that bad. "Um… I've got Transfiguration this morning, then a break. After lunch, I've got Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. What about you?"

James looked down at his own parchment. "Arthimancy, this morning. Right after that I've got Defense against the Dark Arts, then a break and lunch. After lunch, Transfiguration and Potions."

"Not too bad."

"Think your sister will be able to get everywhere on her own?"

"I dunno. It's not like I'll be able to help a whole lot- I've got classes too."

James nodded and began to eat his oatmeal.

Jessie decided to go see if Alli needed any help figuring out her schedule.

"Hi, Jessie! I'm really looking forward to today! I've got Charms first, then Transfiguration. After lunch, I've got Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Who do you have the classes _with_? That can really make or break a period." Jessie said, throwing a look of disgust over to the Slytherin table.

"Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff. Um… Slytherin and… Slytherin again."

"You've got Potions _and_ Defense against the Dark Arts with Slytherin?"

"That's what it says."

"Well, try and keep your chin up. The Potions master is the Slytherin Head of House, and he tends to favor his own House. He'll deduct points for just about any reason under the sun when you're in his presence with his own House. Dark Arts oughta be okay. Professor Quigley is fair, and she's fun."

* * *

At lunch, Jessie was waiting impatiently for Alli to show up. She really wanted to know how her first classes had been.

Finally, after what felt like three forevers, Alli showed up- looking fit to burst with excitement.

"Hi, Jessie!" Alli said, sitting down and filling her plate with two ham sandwiches immediately.

"Hi, Al. How'd classes go, dare I ask?"

"Fantastic. I thought that Charms with Ravenclaw was going to be discouraging- cause their supposed to be all smart- but it was _so much fun!_"

"How so?"

"Well, I was sitting next to a kid named Carrie Turner, and she was really good, and she was hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing. We were working on just basic stuff today, but Flitwick was really impressed with us, and said he might up the level of difficulty just for us!"

Jessie nodded. "Well, at least that part of the day went well. Have fun with those Slytherins. This year looked like a nasty bunch."

It appeared to Jessie that Alli wasn't going to be put out in the slightest.

* * *

Apparently, though, the Slytherins _had_ done something to Alli, because Jessie couldn't find her after classes were done for the day.

Jessie decided to see if she could find her in her dormitory.

"Hey, James, you seen Alli?" Jessie asked when she walked into the Common Room.

James, who was playing chess with Preston, shook his head. "Sorry. Preston, have you seen her?"

Preston prodded his queen to beat up one of James' rooks. "Huh? Oh, um… no."

Jessie put her hands on her hips. "Preston, you know where she is, don't you?"

"Yes. I mean no! No! I don't know where Alli is."

"She told you not to tell, right?"

Preston didn't answer.

"Preston- she's my sister. Either you tell me where she is, or you tell me what happened yourself. I know you had classes with Slytherin today, did something happen?"

Silence came from Preston's end.

"Tell me, Preston!"

"Preston, tell her. She'll force it out of you anyways. Was it something serious?" James asked.

Preston took a deep breath. "She's gonna kill me for this."

"Don't think about it like that- I tell her I made you tell. _What happened_?"

"It was that kid we met on the boats coming over- Ariel Henry and her gang of girls."

"What about them?" Jessie pressed.

"Jess, chill. Let him talk," James said.

"Well… apparently your Dad was a big… hot-shot in Slytherin during his Hogwarts career. Everyone thought he was going to be the next big hot-shot Death Eater, like his father before him. No one thought, or saw it coming, that he was going to fall in love with your mother… a Gryffindor… and go to the Order's side."

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything? Dad knew he was going to get trash like that. What happened to Alli?"

"Shh." James shushed.

"Well, we were all waiting outside the Potions room for Snape to show up. While we were, Henry and her friends came over… and she started to talk trash to us."

"What did she say?" James interrupted. "It must have been horrible, because even Alli knew coming in that Slytherins and Gryffindors never get along."

"Well… they…" Preston shifted uncomfortably. "They confronted her. Told her outright she should have been a Slytherin, because her last name was Malfoy. Alli kind of fought back, saying her mother had been a Gryffindor. Then Henry just shot back and called your Dad a blood traitor and that… that…"

"That what, Preston?" Jessie asked.

"That she shouldn't even be alive. That she too, was a blood traitor. They even went so far as to call her a Mudblood."

"Is that all?" James asked, holding Jessie by the shoulders so she didn't run away and hurt anyone.

"No…"

"What else happened?"

"Well, in class, Henry sent Alli a note… it was a picture of her jumping off the Astronomy Tower. There was a caption that said 'it would be for the best.' Alli just tore it up, but I could tell it bothered her. In Defense against the Dark Arts, Henry did it again. This time, she drew a picture of Alli drinking some kind of potion and falling over."

Jessie was shaking. "Just because her last name is Malfoy?"

Preston nodded. "There's more. As we were leaving, Henry tried to Stun Alli, Alli blocked it, Henry dodged it, and Alli got fifty points docked for 'attempting to severely injure another student' was what Snape called it."

"Docked fifty points for saving herself?" James said, almost outraged.

Preston nodded grimly. "Alli went up to her room, and said she wasn't coming down."

James looked at Jessie. "Can I talk to her?" he asked.

Jessie looked at him questioningly.

"I mean, after you talk to her."

Jessie nodded slowly. "Sure. If she'll come down."

* * *

Jessie walked up to Alli's room and knocked on the closed door.

A girl with curly blonde hair answered it. "You're Alli's sister, aren't you?"

"Yes, is Alli in here?"

The curly top nodded. "She doesn't want to talk to you. She wants people to leave her alone."

"Tell her I'm not leaving until I talk to her."

The blonde disappeared for a moment, and then came back and opened the door.

"She'll listen. She says she's not doing any talking, and she doesn't think it'll make any difference."

Jessie walked into the room and sat opposite Alli's bed. Alli's face was red, and her gray eyes were puffy.

"Alli, Preston told us what happened."

Alli didn't say anything, but Jessie noticed a betrayed look flicker across her face.

"Alli, don't listen to a word that Henry girl says. Gryffindors and Slytherins have been enemies since Godric and Salazaar themselves."

More silence.

"Alli, please. The Slytherins are just a bunch of pureblood idiots. Mum and Dad should be able to prove to you that blood doesn't matter- it's what's inside you."

Alli looked away.

"Come down, please? James says he wants to talk to you, too."

Still more silence.

"Please?" Jessie knew she was begging, but in the past, James had been the only one able to cure Alli's bad moods before.

Alli stood up.

Jessie took this as a cue to stand up too. Together they walked downstairs to the Common Room.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! A longer (sort of) chappie! I hope you would be kind enough to leave me and my story a nice review, but only if you want to.**

**PS: There are some of you who may be very observant, and noticed a mistake I made. In chap 2, Preston and Alli were on their boat with a girl named Isabella Henry. You may notice, that the girl's name switched during her sorting to Ariel. I think, all along, I wanted her name to be Ariel. Please disregard the name Isabella, and she will be henceforth, Ariel Henry.**

**Sorry if that caused any confusion. **


	4. The Teasing Begins

**Disclaimer: (In kindergarten teacher voice) Who here knows who owns Harry Potter? Is it me? Noooo, that's right! Who does own it? That's right, Billy. It's JK Rowling!**

**A/N: This chapter is from James' POV**

**

* * *

**

Alli and Jessie made their way downstairs.

James stood up once he saw the two of them. "Jess, you can play wizard's chess, right? Of course you can. Take my place. Don't lose."

Jessie sat down opposite Preston and James led Alli to the portrait and they walked through the hallways without saying a word.

They walked down to the lake and sat down on the grass.

"Alli, Preston told us what happened. You know better than I do that everything that comes out of a Slytherin mouth is rubbish."

Alli didn't say anything. She just hugged her knees and stared at the lake.

"I'm going to admit that no Slytherin has ever told me to go and kill myself… but you shouldn't let it get to you."

"Not let it get to me? James, they insulted my father, and they told me I should kill myself!" Alli said, beginning to sob again.

"You know, there was a point where your mum got so fed up with the Slytherins that she punched one of them in the nose as hard as she could." James said, watching Alli for any flicker of a smile.

There was none.

James moved closer to Alli, and put his arm around her shoulder. "Oh, you aren't going to tell me that your mother hasn't told you that story, are you? Especially, when that Slytherin was your… _father_?"

Alli looked over at him as though he were crazy. "What do you mean? Mum never punched Dad."

James smiled mischievously. "Wanna bet? Three Galleons says she did."

Alli knew he was right. "Okay, fine. But how do _you_ know?"

"My Dad was there too. Preston's Dad was too."

"Doesn't mean anything though. Henry still hates my guts."

James sighed. "Alli, you've got to realize something- the Slytherins do all they can to thwart us. They will always be mean to us, and we always will rise above it."

"But what if they're right? Should I be in Slytherin?" Alli's eleven-year-old eyes locked with James' fourteen-year-old ones.

"No." He said firmly. "The Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor for a reason. It's never been wrong before, and it probably isn't this time either."

Alli looked back at the lake.

"Feeling any better?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. That part about 'I shouldn't have been born' is still getting to me."

"Allegra Lynne Malfoy, look at me," James said.

She looked up at him. The use of her full name meant something serious.

"I want you to be born. You're a great friend- always have been. Preston wouldn't be able to get by without you, and I'm sure Jessie would be really lonely at home without her sister. They all want you to be born."

"I'm not gonna go kill myself just because some Slytherin girl who's full of it told me to," Alli said playfully, with a grin creeping across her face.

James smiled. "You're all right, kid. You're all right." He stood up, and extended a hand to help her up too. "Ready to go back inside?"

She took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. "I guess so. Can I not talk about this with Jessie though, at least for the remainder of this evening?"

James nodded.

* * *

"Alli! Thank _Merlin_, you're okay!" Jessie exclaimed as James and Alli walked through the portrait hole.

"She's fine now. She would prefer if we just left the subject alone though. If she wants to talk about it, then we can discuss it. How bad did Preston beat you?"

Jessie made a face. "He beat me about four times. I swear he's jinxed the pieces to make himself win every time."

Preston stuck his tongue out at her in a very immature way. Alli giggled.

"When's dinner start?" Preston asked. "I'm hungry."

"In fifteen minutes." James said. "Just enough time for me to come back a whip you at a few games." He sat down next to Preston and set up his pieces.

* * *

At dinner, the four of them sat down next to each other. James could hear a girl's voice crowing over from the Slytherin table about someone crying and then cutting off their own head. He saw Alli biting her lip, trying not to cry.

"I'll be back," James said. "Alli, come with me."

Jessie looked at him wonderingly. "James… what is this about?"

"I'll tell you when I get back. Alli, come with me."

Alli stood up, red faced with either anger, or still from her earlier crying.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"Don't watch her," James said, following her gaze. "We're going to see Professor Milligan."

James lead her down a hallway, took a left, and another right before stopping at a door that said "Professor Milligan, Gryffindor Head of House, Transfiguration."

James knocked loudly. Alli looked a little scared. He hugged her and said "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Professor Milligan stepped out. "Evening, Mr. Potter. Miss Malfoy, whatever is the matter?"

"May we come in, Professor? We have something that needs your attention."

"Certainly. Come in." Milligan opened the door, and James led Alli inside.

The two sat down on the couch opposite a chair that Milligan sat down in. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"It's Alli," James started.

"Well that's quite apparent. Miss Malfoy, whatever has caused you such distress?"

Alli shook her head.

"There's a girl in her year- Ariel Henry, Slytherin- who has given her some awful rubbish."

"Mr. Potter, everyone in this room knows that Slytherins and Gryffindors have never coexisted harmoniously. What could Miss Henry have possibly said?"

"She said that Alli should have been a Slytherin, because of her last name. She said that her parents should never have gotten together- that her father was a blood traitor and that made her one too. Henry went so far as to say that she should have never been born, and that she should to everyone a favor and kill herself."

At this, Alli began to cry harder.

"Oh, come now, Miss Malfoy. It's quite all right. Miss Henry… well, she shall be punished."

"Professor, that's not all," James said.

"Good heavens, what else could there be?"

"After morning classes, Henry attacked Alli- she attempted to Stun her. Alli turned around and blocked it, Henry managed to get out of the way, but Professor Snape saw. He docked fifty points from Gryffindor, because to him, it looked like Alli had attacked Henry."

Milligan's lips were pursed. "Is this true?" she asked Alli.

"Yes. Every word of it." Alli whispered.

"Well, I can see that you have been sorely affected by this, and not in a good way. I shall speak with Miss Henry, and Professor Snape."

Alli offered a wan smile.

"I admire your courage at coming here with Mr. Potter. Miss Malfoy, that takes guts. Not every first year student is able to come to me with their problems. Ten points." She turned to James. "Thank you for bringing her. You may go back to dinner."

* * *

**A/N: Yay for chapter four! Would you be so kind as to leave me a comment or two? That would be excellent! Thanks very much. **


	5. The Practicing

**Disclaimer: For the fifth time, I will announce to the world that, despite popular belief, it is the fabulous JK Rowling, and not I, who owns Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This chapter is from Alli's POV.**

**

* * *

**

"You can go back to dinner, James," Alli said when she and James were in the hallway outside Milligan's door. "I'm not really hungry anymore."

James looked at her seriously. "Alli… was it Henry that suddenly made you lose your appetite?"

Rather than answer the question, Alli said simply, "Go back to dinner."

James attempted to say something, but Alli had already begun to walk the opposite way.

* * *

Alli reached the portrait hole and dug into her pocket to remember what the password was. "Flagrissimo," she said clearly.

The Fat Lady didn't move.

"Flagrissimo," Alli said again.

"Darling, you should be at dinner," said the Fat Lady.

"I'm done," Alli lied.

The Fat Lady eyed her suspiciously.

"Flagrissimo."

"Very well, then. Go in."

Alli stepped inside and went up to her room. If she wasn't going to eat, she was going to practice. She grabbed her book, _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_, and headed back downstairs.

She opened the book to where she had last been working- the Levitation Charm.

Alli decided to use her sister's advice, and Alli attempted the spell on her quill- the lightest object she could find.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The quill remained still.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Still nothing.

Alli became very frustrated with this. She looked at the book again.

"The Levitation Charm requires two things- the proper wrist movement, and accurate pronunciation. The incantation is pronounced thus: wing-gar-dee-um lev-ee-oh-sah. The proper wrist movement is a swish, followed by a flick. Make sure you have both aspects of this spell solid before you begin to attempt the spell."

So that's what she was doing wrong. Alli had merely been swishing, without the necessary flicking.

Alli practiced a few times, the swish and flick, and then faced the quill once more.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

To Alli's pleasure, the quill rose up off the stone in front of the fireplace and into the air. Alli also realized that as she moved her wand higher into the air, the feather did the same.

Alli, pleased that she had successfully done it, moved onto doing something heavier. She looked around the room for something she could use.

Alli spotted a roll of parchment- probably a homework assignment- that had Jessie's name on it.

She faced it, sitting on the table next to Preston's wizard's chess set.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

To her delight, the homework rose into the air. It was more difficult- the object was heavier- but she managed to raise it a good six inches into the air nonetheless.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, other Gryffindors began to fill up the Common Room. Some did homework, others simply chatted.

Alli was beginning to wonder where James, Preston and Jessie were when the clock struck eight.

Alli decided to tackle her Defense against the Dark Arts essay while she waited.

"How to recognize Red Caps."

Alli opened up her book, Magical Beasts and where to find them, and began to read.

Alli had finished her essay- all twenty inches of it- and her friends and sister still hadn't shown up yet.

Alli looked at her watch and discovered only thirty minutes had gone by.

Alli was beginning to get very lonely when Daniel walked up to her.

"Hello, Allegra."

Alli looked at Daniel, eyes narrowed. "It's Alli. No one calls me 'Allegra' except when I'm in trouble."

"Sorry, Alli."

"What do you want?"

"I heard about your trouble earlier today, is there any way I can help? I am a—"

"I've talked with Professor Milligan, but thanks Daniel."

She stood up. "I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired."

She left Daniel merely staring after her as she walked up to her dormitory.

* * *

Alli woke up the next morning at six. She went downstairs wondering what time Jessie, James and Preston got back.

Alli sat down next to the fireplace. Mesmerized, she watched the flames dance about.

She was so mesmerized, that she didn't see James sit down next to her.

"Morning, Alli."

She jumped a mile into the air. "James- that wasn't funny!"

He smiled. "Didn't see you last night after dinner."

"I could say the same to you. Where were you?" James smiled mischievously. "I don't suppose you'll tell me where you were, will you?" Alli asked.

"Nope."

"Does it have anything to do with me?"

"Whether it does, or not, I'm sworn to secrecy."

Alli had a very strong hunch that it did.

"Yes it does, doesn't it?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"James Arthur Potter, what are you hiding?" Alli said with mock seriousness.

James' eyes were dancing in delight. He remained silent.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm just really lazy, and decided to leave it there! This could also be considered punishment too, seeing as it's sort of a cliffy. **

**I'm gonna say one thing before I end this: it makes me sad when someone has added your story to their fav/alert list… and not even reviewed it. You know who you are. I want at least a modest five reviews for this chapter before I update again. **


	6. The Plan

**Disclaimer: Once again, it's me! The complete non-owner of Harry Potter. I merely use the characters, or other characters, to create a story out of complete imagination. **

**A/N: This chapter is from Preston's POV. **

**This chapter is going to start yesterday night, during the dinner that Alli skipped. **

**

* * *

**

"Where could James have gotten to?" Jessie asked for the umpteenth time.

"If you're so worried about him, why don't you just go after him?" Preston mumbled under his breath, poking at his steak. In truth, he too, was wondering where James and Alli went.

"You know this castle is huge- they could be anywhere!" Jessie snapped.

Preston shrugged. "Maybe it had something to do with the way Henry treated Alli,"

"You really think so?" Jessie asked, her face tight with worry.

"What else could it be?"

A few minutes later, they were about to find out. James returned. He sat down and began to cut his steak.

Jessie and Preston stared at him impatiently. After awhile, Jessie couldn't stand it anymore.

"Well?"

"I went to talk to Professor Milligan," he said.

"Yeah, and?"

"She's gonna talk to Henry, and she'll be in trouble."

"Where's Alli?"

"She's a big girl, Jessie. She can take care of herself."

Jessie did not appear satisfied with James' answer, but she went back to eating.

"I think we should do something for Alli," Preston found himself saying after a few silent minutes had lapsed.

James and Jessie looked at him curiously.

"She's so down in the dumps. When's her birthday, Jessie?"

"In April."

"Oh, well… we should do something for her anyways… right?"

James eyed Preston carefully. "It doesn't sound like a half bad idea. What would we do though?"

"That's as far as I got…" Preston said, looking down.

James stared intently into space. "I've got it."

Preston and Jessie looked up at him. "Well?" they said simultaneously.

"Here's what we do…"

The three heads leaned in closer as James carefully described what they were going to do.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jessie was standing outside the library door. "James," she hissed. "This had better work…"

"Just keep your cool. You've got the book title in your hands. Madam Pince should fall for Preston's decoy."

"It's not like she's Filch or something! James, why can't you do this? You've certainly inherited your father's love of breaking the rules."

"Let's not forget that your mum was involved with half the stuff my Dad was."

Jessie made a face at him, just as Preston rounded the corner.

"I've got it. Henry's Potion book- why do we need it?"

"How on earth did you get your hands on _that_?" Jessie asked incredulously.

"I saw that she left it in Transfiguration this morning."

"Okay, Preston… go in."

Preston walked into the library rather good naturedly, and headed straight to Madam Pince's desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am… I've a question for you."

She peered down at him. "You must be a first year, aren't you?"

"Yes. Preston Weasley."

"What is it?"

"I've found a book of another student's and I'm wonder if—"

At that moment, Jessie came in, interrupting Preston.

"Excuse me, Madam Pince, I need something from you."

"Just a moment Miss Malfoy, I'm speaking with Mr. Weasley here."

"But this is urgent; I need something from the Restricted—"

"I'm wondering how I might return—"

"Miss Malfoy, please. I'm speaking to Mr. Weasley. What is it you need, Mr. Weasley?"

"I can go in there and get it myself, if you're too busy."

"I have a book of another student's. I thought you might know what to do with it."

"Madam Pince, I'm in urgent need of this book."

"Yes, yes, fine, Miss Malfoy! Go get the book, you've my permission!"

"Thank you, ma'am!"

"What exactly is the book?"

But Jessie had already run away from the desk, leaving Madam Pince very confused, and Preston still holding Henry's Potions book.

"I can see that you're very busy. I'll figure it out myself."

Preston walked out of the library as good naturedly as he'd walked in it.

He slipped around the corner where James was waiting.

"Did it work?" he asked excitedly.

Preston nodded. "She got so distracted, she just let Jessie go in on her own!"

"Great job, Preston! Great job! Now, Jessie has two more things she needs to do- get the book, and get it out here without Madam Pince remembering she let Jessie in the Restricted Section."

Preston and James waited outside for Jessie for another ten minutes, before she appeared holding a squirming book.

"You got it!" James looked at Jessie with adoration. "How did you out of there?"

"Well, I came out of the Restricted Section and I quickly hid the book- not an easy task- and said I had found it. She tried to ask me what it was again, but I had already left. I hope we can get this done before she notices it's gone."

"We need to go somewhere private- and quiet. This book is definitely _not_ a quiet one." James said, looking around to make sure no one was watching or listening.

"Where?" asked Preston.

"My Dad knew a place. It's, hang on…" James pulled a very old looking map out of his robe and mumbled something that Preston couldn't hear. "Okay, no one's looking. Seventh floor."

"We need to go all the way up there?" Jessie asked.

"What's that?" Preston asked, eyeing the map with excitement.

"Nothing. No one's coming, let's go. Seventh floor," James said hastily.

* * *

When they had reached the seventh floor, James paced for a minute.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked. "Is this not what you planned? James, we can't get caught with this book!"

"We won't," he said. He stopped pacing. A door had appeared. He grabbed the brass handle and opened the large door. "In here."

"James, are you going to tell us…?" asked Jessie in wonder.

"I know what this is!" Preston said, with a sudden realization. "It's the—"

"Room of Requirement, yes." James said seriously.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahaha! An evil cliffy! I hope to be able to update one more time before I go to camp, on Sunday. Reviews please!**


	7. The Plan Part 2

**Disclaimer: So get this, I found a **_**huge**_** bag of money on the ground last night while going out to eat with my family. It had, like, a billion dollars in it, and for returning it, the owner gave me ¼ of what was in there! I had made of for Scotland, where JK Rowling lives, and signed the released papers, and I was the official owner of Harry Potter… and that was when I woke up from the dream. **

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter before I go to camp- fear not, I will only be gone for a week!**

**This chapter is from Jessie's POV.**

**

* * *

**

"_We won't," he said. He stopped pacing. A door had appeared. He grabbed the door knob and opened the large door. "In here."_

"_James, are you going to tell us…?" asked Jessie in wonder. _

"_I know what this is!" Preston said, with a sudden realization. "It's the—"_

"_Room of Requirement, yes." James said seriously. _

They walked in the room, and it seemed like an ordinary, completely empty, room.

"What would it do for us, though?" Preston asked James.

"Silencing Charms. Jessie, that book will stay silent until we open it, right?"

Still transfixed by the room, Jessie suddenly snapped back to attention. "What? Oh, yeah. Uh huh."

"Why was it squirming when you brought it out of the library?" Preston asked, eyes narrowed.

"It didn't want to be brought out of the library." James said, still with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Probably some charm, it's not _supposed_ to leave the library," Jessie said.

"Sounds more like a hex to me…" Preston mumbled under his breath, still holding Henry's book.

"All the more perfect for our- Alli's- revenge."

"What if Alli gets blamed for this?" Preston asked, worriedly.

"Why would Alli get blamed? It's Henry's book," James said as though Preston were crazy.

"It's the sort of thing Henry would do- blame Alli."

"Do you have Potions tomorrow?" Jessie asked.

"No… what's that got to do with anything?"

"Only Snape would believe Henry over Alli. Any other teacher will give Henry detention."

"But it seems so _obvious_ that it's a prank, that someone else set her up." Preston pressed on.

James and Jessie had stopped listening. "Just give me the book, and everyone, plug your ears," James said.

Preston half-heartedly handed over Henry's book. "What are you going to do?"

"Watch and see, Preston, watch and see," James said, pulling out his wand.

"_Diffindo!_" he said, tapping his wand on Henry's book. The cover fell off.

Jessie held up the book from the Restricted Section.

"What if there's a spell on the book that prevents us from taking off the cover?" she asked.

"Let's see."

"Should we do it together?" Jessie asked, wielding her own wand.

"Let me do it first." James said. "Otherwise, we might blow the book to bits. _Diffindo!_"

Nothing happened. "Want my help now?" Jessie asked, looking at James.

He nodded. Together, James and Jessie placed their wands on the book. "On three," James said. "One, two, three—"

"_DIFFINDO!_" James and Jessie's voices sounded as one.

The book was still with cover.

"Can… can I help?" Preston asked, timidly.

"Can you do this spell?" James asked.

"Well, I know the incantation, don't I? I know what you're trying to achieve."

"He's got a point James. Maybe with him too…"

James shrugged and Preston walked over and he too placed his wand on the book.

"_DIFFINDO!_" The threesome shouted together as the book gave a howling roar.

"We did it! Guys, we really did it!" Jessie squealed excitedly. She was looking forward to her sister's revenge.

"Now what?" Preston asked.

James put Henry's book on the cover of the screaming one, and vice versa. He tapped each of them and said "_Reparo_."

The books looked as though nothing had been done.

"Will Henry's book still scream?" Jessie asked.

James opened up the book, and it gave a deafening shriek. "Yes. My guess is, it's the book that screams, to keep you from reading the contents of the it. The cover," he said, gesturing towards Henry's old book, "Doesn't do anything."

He opened up what was really Henry's Potions book, and it stayed silent as a lamb.

"Okay, now what we need to do is get Henry's new book," James said, patting the book from the Restricted Section, "back to the same place it was. Preston can you do that?"

He nodded.

"And Jessie, you need to get Henry's _real_ Potion book back to the Restricted Section, without Madam Pince realizing anything."

"Can we do another distraction thing?"

James nodded. "I can be the decoy this time. Preston- get that book back where you found it and fast. Look as innocent as possible and whatever you do- _do not open the book_."

"I might be only eleven, but I'm not stupid, James Potter."

Preston left in kind of a huff.

* * *

"Do you have a plan?" Jessie asked, before she and James entered the library?"

James nodded. "Jessie, I'm the son of Harry Potter- how could I not have a plan?"

"I'm the daughter of Hermione, his best friend, the one who checked all the details."

"You could really be more like your father you know…"

"Shut up. Let's just do this."

James walked into the library. "Hello, Madam Pince, I have an inquiry I'd like to make…"

"An _inquiry?_ James Potter has an _inquiry?_" Jessie thought incredulously.

"What is it?" Jessie heard Madam Pince say.

"I have a rather challenging essay due next week, on the importance of… what was it… Bubotuber Pus. I was wondering if—"

At that moment, Jessie walked in, with the book. "Madam Pince, I'm through with the book. I can return it now."

"Please, Miss Malfoy, I'm speaking with Mr. Potter."

"Don't you want this book back?"

"Of course I do. You know where it goes, Miss Malfoy. Mr. Potter, our books on Herbology are over on the right hand side of the library—"

"I'll just go to the Restricted Section then?"

"Yes, fine, Miss Malfoy! Go!"

"Thank you Madam Pince. I shall be sure to let Professor Sprout know that you were a great asset in completing my essay."

Jessie had slipped off to the Restricted Section and put the book back where she found it.

When she returned, she saw James leaving. She gave a little wave to Madam Pince before leaving herself. She really didn't like the suspicious look that the librarian was giving her.

"You have 'an _inquiry_' and you will let Professor Sprout know that she was 'a great asset'?" Jessie teased, with a huge smile on her face.

"I had to say something."

"What about 'I have a _question_' or 'thanks for all the help, Madam Pince'? Why did you need to be all formal? I would have spotted you a mile away."

"Spotted what?"

"What do you think, James Potter? That you were hiding something!"

"Was I that obvious?"

"Let's just say that Preston looked a lot more innocent than you did."

"How do you get more innocent than a first year?!"

"By not using the phrases that you did. Flagrissimo." Jessie said, as the Fat Lady opened up, and allowed them into the Common Room.

Preston was already there. "I'm done. It's in the same place, didn't even run into anybody."

"Good job."

"Mischief Master's son here nearly blew our cover as I tried to return the book," Jessie said.

"I did not!"

Preston shook his head. "Alli isn't here anymore- she must have gone to bed."

"I'm tired too. See you guys in the morning," James said.

"I'm coming too."

Together, James and Preston left.

"Jessica."

Jessie turned and saw Daniel coming over to her.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Is everything okay with Allegra?"

Jessie made a face. "Do you always use everyone's full names?"

"Sorry. Habit I get from my father. It's Jessie, right?"

"And Alli."

"Right. Is Alli okay?"

"She was harassed by some Slytherin girl- Ariel Henry. She'll be fine. Thanks for your concern."

Jessie turned to go to bed, but she was stopped by Daniel again.

"James nearly blew your cover? What were you trying to hide?"

Jessie was trapped. She didn't want to say anything. "What? Trying to hide?"

"You said, and I quote, 'Mischief Master's son here nearly blew our cover as I tried to return the book'. What book?"

"Oh, that! Oh, James had borrowed a book last year, and it got lost in his trunk. He wanted me to return it for him, so he didn't look guilty."

"He'll still be guilty anyways. Madam Pince has her records…"

It looked like Daniel was going to buy the lie.

"You won't say anything, will you Daniel? I mean, seriously. Turn in your own cousin?"

She saw Daniel's mouth twitch as though he were about to say something, but he couldn't, because Jessie had already left to her dormitory, congratulating herself on a very good lie.

She would have to warn James and Preston the next morning.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. That's where I leave you until next week, because I'm going to camp! That's not such a terrible way to end. Leaves lots of room for you to mull things over after you review! (hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink)**


	8. The Execution of the Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I was reminded of that every single time I saw a promo for the new movie!!!!**

**A/N: I'm ba-a-a-a-a-ck! After a good vacation, I'm fired up and ready to give you another great chapter. There will be two recaps, one so you can remember what happened, and two, so you can remember the conversation that Alli and James had. **

**This chapter is from Preston's POV.**

**I know that this is a little bit out of order, but it made sense to do it from his POV, so you could see what happened with the book. Next chapter it'll be James and everything will be back in flow again. **

**Charlie Wood- Oliver and Angelina Wood **

**Gregory Thomas- Dean and Parvati Thomas**

**

* * *

**

_Jessie was trapped. She didn't want to say anything. "What? Trying to hide?"_

"_You said, and I quote, 'Mischief Master's son here nearly blew our cover as I tried to return the book'. What book?"_

"_Oh, that! Oh, James had borrowed a book last year, and it got lost in his trunk. He wanted me to return it for him, so he didn't look guilty."_

"_He'll still be guilty anyways. Madam Pince has her records…"_

_It looked like Daniel was going to buy the lie. _

"_You won't say anything, will you Daniel? I mean, seriously. Turn in your own cousin?"_

_She saw Daniel's mouth twitch as though he were about to say something, but he couldn't, because Jessie had already left to her dormitory, congratulating herself on a very good lie._

_She would have to warn James and Preston the next morning._

* * *

"_Morning, Alli. Don't recall seeing you after dinner last night," said James._

"_I could say the same to you. Where were you?" James smiled mischievously. "I don't suppose you'll tell me where you were, will you?" Alli asked. _

"_Nope."_

"_Does it have anything to do with me?"_

"_Whether it does, or not, I'm sworn to secrecy."_

"_Yes it does, doesn't it?"_

"_I'm not saying anything."_

"_James Arthur Potter, what are you hiding?" Alli said with mock seriousness._

_James' eyes were dancing in delight. He remained silent. _

* * *

At breakfast that next morning Preston noticed both James and Jessie seemed a little tense. Jessie more so than James, however.

"Jessie, what's eating you?" James asked.

Jessie looked around for a minute then leaned in and encouraged James, sitting next to her, and Preston, sitting opposite her, to do the same. Alli wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"It's Daniel."

Preston's eyes widened.

"He overheard our conversation last night."

"How much?" asked James.

"The whole thing."

"Did he come up and confront you?" James asked.

Jessie nodded. "I spun him a lie- said something about you forgetting to return a book last year James, and how you didn't want to be embarrassed, so I was helping you, something like that,"

"Thanks, Jess." James said somewhat sarcastically.

Jessie frowned at him. "At least he bought it. But we had better tread carefully."

"Why?" Preston asked.

"Well, knowing Daniel, he'll probably go and check with Madam Pince and see if I was really telling the truth. With any luck, he might actually find out what we were—"

"Morning, everybody."

The threesome split apart instantly. It was Alli.

Alli gave them a quizzical look. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing," James said quickly, because Preston and Jessie, too, it seemed to have a momentary blank for speech.

Alli immediately became suspicious.

"It was about me, wasn't it?"

"No!" the three chorused together, in complete honesty.

"Yes it was! James was acting all funny this morning. It was about what you did last night, and it had something to do with me, and now you won't even tell me!"

"Alli, it's not like that…" Jessie said feebly.

"Really, it isn't!" Preston chimed in.

Alli was on the verge of tears. James panicked. "It's a surprise!" he attempted.

"So it _does_ have something to do with me, then, doesn't it?" Alli challenged.

James looked to Jessie and Preston for help. They only gave him looks of equal vulnerability.

No one said anything at all, so Alli ran off.

"Alli! Come back!" Jessie called, standing up to go after her.

"Jessie, no." James grabbed her arm. "Let her go."

Jessie looked hopelessly after her. "We were just trying to make her feel better, and now she hates us."

James grinned.

Jessie looked at him funny. "What?"

"I think she'll feel much better when she goes to Potions this afternoon. Preston, do you know if the Slytherins have any other classes before Potions without you?"

Preston wrinkled his face as he thought for a moment. "Um…" he said finally. "I don't think so. Actually…" he dove for his schedule. "we've got Potions first."

"Excellent. But be careful, Preston."

"Why?" Preston was very confused.

"You're a novice at this mischief thing. You _cannot look guilty_. Do you hear me Preston Weasley? _You cannot look guilty_!" James pressed.

"Can I laugh?" asked Preston, alarmed.

"You should. But laughing could give you away too." Jessie said. "Don't start laughing if nobody else does. Wait for someone, and someone other than Alli if she does, to start first. Otherwise, you both look guilty, and Alli had nothing to do with it."

"Don't laugh the loudest either," said James seriously. "That could give you away too."

"Be sure to laugh, too. Not laughing can possibly give you away."

Preston's head was spinning. "Okay, so I need to not look guilty by not laughing first, not laughing directly after Alli laughs, if she does, not laughing too loud, but be sure to laugh at least a little. All of this, of course, if laughing does ensue. Question, though. What happens if Alli does start laughing first?"

James and Jessie looked at each other. Apparently, neither of them had thought about this obstacle. If Alli laughed first, it would look the most guilty, as Alli was the one who was teased.

"Well?" Preston asked.

"Well… you can make stuff up on the spot, right?"

"No! I've always been terrible at it. That was never Dad's specialty! Did your Dad never say anything about that, James?"

"He may have mentioned it. I dunno. Well… then you'll need a story. If Alli gets blamed, Preston, it _is_ up to you to defend her."

Preston held in a moan. He really didn't want to get caught.

* * *

Alli and Preston joined the queue in front of the Potions door as they waited for class to begin.

"Preston, please! What were you up to last night?"

"I can't tell you, Alli. I promised!" he hissed at her.

The door opened, and everyone walked silently into the room.

Alli and Preston sat down next to each other, and Preston was having a hard time keeping in his guilt. He could feel his cheeks burning as he watched Henry sit down at her place, with her book right next to her.

Professor Snape walked into the room and the class instantly fell hushed.

"This morning you will be brewing a more difficult potion. You will be brewing a potion that creates a feeling of foolish happiness. Does anyone know what that could be?"

Ariel Henry's hand shot into the air, with a smug looking grin on her face. The only other person to raise his or her hand was Alli. Preston looked at her in surprise.

"Yes, Miss Henry?"

"The Exuberance Potion. It, sort of like the potion Felix Felicis, gives you a feeling of great joy, lasting from on hour, almost to a whole day, depending on the strength of the potion, and the dose taken."

Henry put her hand down and shot a look around the classroom, as though daring anyone to top her answer.

Alli put her hand down with a put-out look on her face.

"Excellent answer, Miss Henry. Twenty points to Slytherin House."

All of the Slytherins in the room exchanged high fives, or cheered a little too loudly.

"Now, if you would all turn to page 126, you will find the recipe for this potion. Any ingredients you do not already posses are in the cupboard to my left. You have the rest of the hour. Begin."

Preston opened his book to page 126, trying very hard not to brace himself for the loud screech soon to come.

Almost a split second later, it happened.

Henry opened her book, and it let out a loud, blood curdling shriek.

Almost directly after, Henry began to scream as well, and her partner, a girl Preston believed was called Millicent Dracona.

Preston looked around for someone to start laughing. Alli wasn't- she was just staring wide-eyed at Henry and the screaming book.

Preston noticed someone, a burly looking kid named Charlie Wood, sharing a hearty laugh with his partner, Gregory Thomas.

Preston decided it was okay for him to laugh. He began to laugh as well.

Finally, Snape came over looking very unpleasant. He slammed the book shut, and the screaming and laughing ceased almost instantly.

"If," he said very quietly and dangerously. "I find out who has damaged the property of both Miss Henry, and the Hogwarts Library, I will make sure that person is expelled- instantly." He looked at Henry, who appeared to be crying a little, out of fear, Preston guessed. "You will give this book to me, and I will supply you with another."

Trembling, she handed him the book, and he switched it for another.

The class continued in dead silence.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I'm so mean! That was an awful cliffy! So sorry. Perhaps this will give you the incentive to review. I really want to have my story reviewed, because I'm seriously thinking about discontinuing it. If no one cares about it, why should it be out there? I want five reviews if this story is to continue. **


	9. AN

Hi All-

It's Cassie, aka, xxjointherocksxx. I'm sorry everybody. I really am. But this story is just not successful enough for me to continue it. I finally- finally- got one (!) review after a whole 20 (that's right- 20!!!) days. To me, it's not worth it to continue a story that no one's reviewing. Sorry if this a disappointment to anybody, but it's just very unrewarding to me. Please don't think I'm selfish. I have other story ideas… so… sorry…

Most sincerely,

Cassie


End file.
